


Hiding A Scanner

by Minatu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Scanners (movie), I'll try to explain stuff in my notes, M/M, if you have questions you can ask, you do not have to know anything about the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatu/pseuds/Minatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a scanner. He doesn’t really understand how to control his telepathic persuasions and can’t stand to be around in heavily populated areas. </p><p>Crowley’s job is to catch and subdue scanners, in order to keep the whole of society safe. He and his partner, Dean, were surprised to find Dean’s younger brother hiding out within a few miles of Crowley’s home. </p><p>Something about Crowley’s mind voice is incredibly calming to Sam, and in attempt to keep Dean’s brother from being discovered, Sam begins living with Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding A Scanner

**Author's Note:**

> A scanner is essentially a telepath. Most of society doesn't really know about them since their abilities are pretty much invisible to them. 
> 
> All scanners have different levels of ability when it comes to their telepathic abilities. Such as, having to concentrate to rread someone's mind while Bob over there does it automatically.
> 
> "Scanning" someone can cause multiple side-effects, such as nose bleeds, headaches, nausea, etc. 
> 
> There are select organizations that know about scanners. Crowley and Dean work for one of these organizations. They're supposed to identify and capture scanners for whatevery reason that is kind of over their pay grade. Crowley knows a little more than Dean does though.
> 
> Ephemeral is a drug that nullifies a scanner's abilities, so if they're in crowded places they can be calm and act like normal human beings. I think that's all you need to know.

It was a cold day, and Crowley wasn't particularly in the mood for any surprises. However, that didn't seem to matter, as the world seemed to have some sort of desire to spite this emotion of his. It started with Dean thinking he should tag along with Crowley on his way home. Not that it bothered Crowley _too_ much because, at least Dean wasn't super talkative.

Then they came across the poor, shaggy haired sod that was sitting on the side of the road with his head in his hands. Crowley barely spared him a glance. If anything, he just looked like some poor homeless guy. However, Dean had decided to stop and talk to him.

"Hey, you hungry, pal?" Dean asked, pulling one of the boxes of Chinese food out and holding it out to the guy, who was practically sitting in a puddle. Crowley didn't know why Dean tried sometimes. He was always like this when he saw someone who looked homeless. The man looked up at Dean with wild eyes, his mouth hanging open for a moment before he seemed to gather himself a little and quickly threw his arms in front of his face, cowering away from Dean.

"S-sam?" Dean's voice cracked slightly when he spoke, and Crowley was crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows because Dean was _never_ emotional. It was in that moment that the homeless man got up and started to try and run. Dean shoved the take-out quickly into Crowley's arms before dashing after the man and tackling him.

"Bloody hell," Crowley cursed under his breath, hurrying after Dean, "What the hell are you doing, Dean?" Crowley's voice was rough with irritation.

"Dean?" the homeless man suddenly spoke, and it threw Crowley for a loop. The homeless guy suddenly looked so hopeful, and Crowley ran one of his gloved hands through his hair. Dean got off of the guy then, extending a hand toward him to help him up. When the guy stood, Crowley found that he was a goddamned  _giant._

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Crowley snapped suddenly, no longer able to stand there while the two stared at each other in utter silence with enough angst to crack a diamond. Dean cleared his throat awkwardly, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Crowley, this is my kid brother, Sam..." Dean hesitated for a moment before adding, "He's a scanner." Crowley's eyes widened.

"What the fuck? And how are you not?" Crowley asked, taking several steps back suddenly with hands held up defensively.

"Crowley, he's not going to do anything. Please, just... uh, help me hide him," Dean started up. Crowley frowned.

"Like hell," Crowley responded sharply, "That is a whole mess that I want no part of, okay? I didn't see a thing, swear on me mum." Crowley raised his eyebrows slowly.

"You know I can't hide him, Crowley," Dean insisted, "I live in the inner city. He'll go mad cooped up there."

"Sorry, not my problem," Crowley replied. Dean sighed, glowering at Crowley then. 

"I'll buy you dinner for a month," Dean said after heaving a sigh. Crowley narrowed his eyes, considering the offer. He glanced over at Sam.

"Don't scan me," he said, pointing a finger in a way he thought was threatening. Dean's face broke out into a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I may have the next chapter written within the next couple days. 
> 
> ~Minatu
> 
> P.S.  
> I'm writing this for _crowleywife_ on tumblr. She was very enthusiastic about the idea.


End file.
